


Salted Caramel

by iwaoinkz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demigods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoinkz/pseuds/iwaoinkz
Summary: A demigod AU for #IwaThirstWeek Day 2 that no one asked.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my twt 😌

Tooru never thought that when he wished for excitement in his mundane existence, it will come with the revelation of who his absent mother was and so much more. He knew he was beautiful, he never lacked with compliments wherever he went  _ and _ he did put thoughts into working with what he’s got. Given that, he never knew that the reason for his oozing charisma is none other than his mother, his  _ godly _ mother.

Knowing who exactly his mother was also explained his secret little quirk of seeing thin yet shiny red strings connecting two people since he was a kid. He does not only get a revelation but also an invitation to a special school for people like him, born from a mortal and a god.

His father was not keen on sending him to said school instead of a normal university which was their initial plan, however, he also knew that Tooru will not take it kindly since he already knew that he has another option.

An exciting, novel and interesting option that dulls anything  _ normal _ in comparison.

So Tooru finds himself in front of an iron-wrought gate that opened itself. There were no guards nor CCTV cameras. It hasn’t been an hour and he is already experiencing  _ magic _ . The pathway that led to the big wooden double doors of the school facade seems light up subtly to lead the way. The doors opened the same fashion as the gates and he’s welcomed with a very spacious and empty hall.

His eyes zeroed in on the exit on the other side of the hall and his feet moved him towards it. Tooru has seen a lot of amazing things while travelling with his father and yet the view that greeted him was no less than  _ magnificent _ . He could hear voices shouting battlecries, laughing, shouting. He also saw teens around his age donning  _ real  _ armor and  _ real _ weapons.

There was so much to take in but his attention is fixed on the crystal blue waters that lie beyond a thin line of trees. Without much care for his surroundings with flying whatnots and curious eyes that follow him, Tooru headed straight to his goal almost blindly. His only beacon is his  _ gut feel _ that the calm shore is where he should be.

Tooru has learned early on that his instincts had never failed him and the record remains unscathed as he broke out of the trees and sees an ethereal being closing in on the shore aboard  _ something _ .

He felt his jaw drop as he took in the golden expanse of skin and the spikey, seaweed-donned dark hair. The traces of seawater fizzled out as he came closer.

_ So cool. _

If Tooru ever had a dream guy, Mr. Salted Caramel right there fit the bill, 100 over 10.

His back was turned from his uninvited audience and it gave Tooru a crystal clear view of how his back muscles flexed as he swung around a deep sea blue trident which strapped itself on his person with turquoise straps that appeared from thin air.

And the arms.  _ Oh, the arms _ .

Mr. Salted Caramel turned around,  _ finally _ , and Tooru saw the most handsome grump in his existence. The deep furrow of his brows, scrunched forehead and sharp eyes gave him a full once-over before he jumped off the animal (?) and gave it a little fond pat.

_ Oh _ .

Among the blues everywhere stands out a thin, shimmering red string. Tooru's heart kicked into overdrive as he traced the path of the familiar string connecting his pinky finger to Mr. Salted Caramel's.

"You're the new guy?" asks the gruff, deep voice. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Sorry, I'm supposed to meet you at the gates. I got a little sidetracked."

Tooru can only stare. Hajime was even more gorgeous up close. His green eyes, that seemed to shift colors like the sea surface under the sunlight, seemed to pull him in, drowning him into their depths.

"Uhm," Hajime scratched the back of his head, suddenly all shy and Tooru almost  _ coos _ . Hajime is sexy  _ and  _ cute. He really lucked out, huh.

_ Thanks, mom _ .

"I didn't get your name? You are..?"

Oikawa Tooru will thank all the gods he needed to for bringing him right there at that moment and he will not waste any more time when his  _ soulmate _ is right there in front of him.

"Oikawa Tooru," he winked, putting all his charms in. "All yours." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking time to read this short word vomit 😅😘


End file.
